Lee Hood
Lieutenant Commander Lee Hood, DOB: October 1, 2327; Married Karen Hood aboard USS Rutledge in 2352; Resigned Engineering Officer, 2345-2367; served in the Battle of Wolf 359 in 2366 aboard USS Saratoga; part of the team which developed the USS Enterprise-D and the USS Defiant at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards on Mars; Retired Starfleet officer and transport/freighter engineer. -Class of 2345, admitted to the Academy in 2341; graduated, with the rank of Ensign, along with Lieutenant Commander Data (deceased) and Senior Chief Petty Officer, Miles O'Brien, Professor of Engineering -First assignment was on the USS Rutledge with Crewman Miles O'Brien, Captain Benjamin Maxwell -Fought during the Setlik III Massacre of 2347 -Served during the Federation-Cardassian War from 2347-2359 -Promoted to Lieutenant -On team that installed the warp engine control systems on the USS Enterprise-D in 2362 at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars. -Transferred to USS Saratoga (NCC-31911), with the rank of Lieutenant Commander following the commissioning of the USS Enterprise-D in 2363 at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars. Serving under Captain Martin Jedlicka and then a Vulcan captain. -In 2365, after believing Data had died during a secret kidnapping by Kivas Fajo, aboard the Jovis, Lee was distraught. Lee figured that Data would never commit any pilot errors and suspected there was more to his assumed death. -Later that year, the Saratoga began deep space exploration mission of Sector 002, the Alpha Centauri sector, located in the Beta Quadrant. (Mission listed on the Starship Deploy Status chart that was on display in the courtroom of Starbase 173.) -During the Battle of Wolf 359 in 2366, a Borg cube locked the Saratoga in a tractor beam, draining her shields until they eventually failed. The Borg then fired a cutting beam at the Saratoga, scoring a direct hit on decks 1 through 4 as well as causing devastating damage. The warp core suffered heavy damage that would lead to antimatter containment failure. Many died, including the Vulcan captain. After being ordered to escape pods, the ship was ultimately destroyed by a Borg cutting beam in combination with a warp core breach. -Commander Benjamin Sisko requested Lee Hood join his team, on Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards on Mars, in designing the Defiant prototype as his last contribution to Starfleet before resigning his commission. Hood agreed as it served as an outlet for his pain of losing most of his fellow crewmen and officers. -Resigned after the Defiant launched in 2370, on stardate 47538.5, from the Antares Shipyards. Lee Hood helped get Jake Sisko to the escape pod safely after a Bolian bridge officer passed Sisko into Hood's arms. When resigning his commission, Lee Hood was given the opportunities to either work with constructing orbital habitats or join the New Atlantis Project. Hood joined the team of 200 scientists and engineers in February 2369 to create a new subcontinent on the Mid-Atlantic Ridge in the Atlantic Ocean on Earth. He joined an engineering crew tasked with accelerating the build-up on the underside of the mantle without increasing the stress on the tectonic plates.